An Arguement Goes Down To This
by Rainbow12567
Summary: This is for Nekovengers. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING OTHER STORIES. MY MOM WHOOPED MY ASS BECAUSE MY MATH SCORES ARE LOW. I'LL COME BACK.


"Leave. Him. Alone."

"Make me."

Denmark and Russia were standing against each other. No way in hell are they going to give up Germany; who was sitting on the couch trying to disappear.

"I knew Germany since he was a child. We were friends before he even became a god damn nation."

"I really don't care how long you knew him. The length of a relationship doesn't show the depth of the relationship."

Poor Germany. He was unwillingly dragged into this when those two imbeciles asked him on a date at the same time. Did they forget the fact that he was dating Netherlands? Obviously. Germany was very well aware that both Denmark and Russia were fond of him. Perhaps a little too fond of him. When they found that Netherlands was his boyfriend and that he took his virginity, he was sure they were crushed.

Then it hit him.

"Denmark, Russia. May I have your attention?

"What is it?" They said in unison.

As soon as they turned their heads towards Germany; he slapped them.

And it wasn't a normal slap. Nononono. It was a slap that could send a man wishing he was dead.

The older men groaned in pain. But as soon as the pained lulled down; Russia decided hell with the nerves and kissed him. Germany ain't going to lie, it felt real good. He tried to break it but Russia (plainly) was stronger than him. But guess who just came to the party. The possessive & protective... Netherlands.

" Denmark,Russia & Germany. You got 3 minutes to explain this."

Germany finally broke the kiss.

" this-this isn't what it appears to be."

" 2 minutes."

Germany tried to explain, he truly tried. But he was panicking and kept stuttering so it wasn't clear. When he finally was able to explain;tears were rolling down his cheeks. This was unusual; he was very stoic and could control his feelings but he was still so very young. And when it came to relationships he was inexperienced.

As soon as the tears began falling, Denmark and Russia felt terrible. It wasn't the first time Russia made Germany cry so that doubles the guilt.

Netherlands didn't blame Germany. He knew how the German was raised: to be very faithful to a loved one was one of the principles Prussia taught was aware that breaking this principle would destroy the German. The Dutch's fury swiftly turned to the eastern and the northern neighbor of his lover.

" I really don't want to deal with you cretins. We'll handle this shit tomorrow."

They left immediately. Not wanting to make it worse.

"It's fine. Don't be sad, it wasn't your fault."

Netherlands was calming Germany down. He heard enough from him to know it wasn't his fault.

" Just stop weeping. I'm not mad. It's ok."

Ok maybe the German did stop crying. But it was HIS German who was crying.

"Stop it. I didn't even cry that long"

" But it was you who was crying."

Ignoring his overprotective boyfriend, the blond snuggled comfortably against the warm chest of the Dutch. Netherlands took that gesture positively and hugged Germany tighter. It was nice. His boyfriend's emotions lulled down and they just cuddling in their undergarments. Later he will beat the ever living crap out of those imbeciles . The only thing that could go wrong was if his sister-

" Well hello there." Belgium said raising her eyebrows." Mind if I come in?"

" Is that Belgium?"

" Yes that's Belgium. Get in"

"Are you out of your mind? You and I are half naked." Germany whispered.

Netherlands nodded.

"I heard Germany was crying. What happened?"

" Denmark and the origin of all evil."

" Hey big bro! I don't think you have to beat them up because when Prussia heard the news, he went and crushed Russia psychologically & Denmark physically."

Ned made a noise of approval. He and Belgium had a conversation in Flemish. Raising Germany's suspicion when Belgium began giggling like a school girl and was gone like the wind.

" Ned." Germany wrapped his arms around the older man's torso." What did you talk about?"

Netherlands smirked that smirk.

" Your brother & I are going to beat them up. Again. Then we can all go for tea at Belgium's place. Get dressed."


End file.
